Scarmaster
Personality Scar is silent and never disobeys in BloodClan. Though he does mourn for losing them. In RiverClan he is kind and brave and always puts other cats safety first. Description Scarmaster is orange and has red eyes. He is larger then Bladetip and has scars on his back, legs, and face. History When they were kits, Scar and Bladekit fought side by side with Bloodclan. When Scourge was killed Scar fled from both clans deep into the forest. Scavenging for food in RiverClan territory where he attacked Ferntail. He lost the battle when his old friend Bladetip ambushed him. Surprised his old friend was now part of a Clan, Scar ran away after Bladetip asked a few questions and got distracted by Ferntail. He encountered a panther which he managed to knock out a few of its teeth and leaved a mark on its belly but he was forced to retreat from injuries. He got attacked once more by the RiverClan leader, Goldenstar, and which he was saved by Bladetip. He revealed to the clan that he was living as a loner and hunting in their territory and offered to show them the panthers lair which they were looking for. Goldenstar accepted and forgave him for taking prey but he told Scar to leave their territory right then. Scar left but he knew something was wrong. He came back to find Goldenstar dead and only Scar and Ferntail were left to defend the clan. Scar helped out and pounced of the panther and biting down on its tail and neck. He actually killed the panther by jumping on its head and scratching its eyes while biting down on its nose to keep it from breathing. Bladetip accepted Scar into the clan as his deputy and changed Scars name to Scarmaster. Ferntail even forgave him for attacking her. He becomes the mentor of two kits, Emberpaw and Nightpaw. Relationships: Bloodclan Scar is unsure wether BloodClan is good or not but he fights anyway because he doesn't want to know what happens if you disobey Thunderclan Scar shows a bit of dislike for ThunderClan as they killed his old leader. But he does know that he lives in a clan that also helped so he's neutral. He is okay talking to the elders and warriors but gets a little gruff with Jewelpaw and the apprentices. Bladestar Scar shows trust in his leader and always obeys him. He likes talking with Bladetip and always is the first to sacrifice himself to danger for him Ferntail Scar is nice to Bladestars mate, he shows pity for the she-cat after he realizes that she's a friend. He is always careful around her and always gets jumpy when fighting a cat that looks like her. ShadowClan ShadowClan makes Scarmaster sad as it almost reminds him of BloodClan. He doesn't fight ShadowClan cats at all. Trivia *Scarmaster is one of the few cats to be called by his BloodClan name most of the time as a nickname *Scarmasters name comes from a roleplay dragon Arachnid made in Roblox *Scarmaster has scars from ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and even BloodClan and other loners. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Toms Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Former Outsiders Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Content (ArachnidTheHivewingSkywing)